Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (musique)
La bande originale du film Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé a été composée par Nicholas Hooper, un compositeur anglais qui a déjà réalisé celle du film précédent. Un album, qui contient 28 pistes musicales, est sorti en France le 20 juillet 2009. Analyse de la bande son du film L'atmosphère du film se situe sur deux niveaux diamétralement opposés : tout d'abord un côté léger, peu présent, mais dont le principal exemple débute sur les notes du célèbre thème de John Williams, Hedwig's Theme, repris sous le nom évocateur de Ginny. On notera également l'utilisation de musiques du cinquième film (dans la boutique des Weasley par exemple)... À l'inverse, le côté sombre prend ses aises dans ce sixième film et multiplie les ambiances : on passe facilement de l'horreur à la tragédie en passant par le suspense. De cet ensemble ressort deux thèmes majeurs, dont un provient dans le cinquième film : *''Le thème de Dumbledore, facilement reconnaissable par son côté tragique. L'utilisation des chœurs nous donne déjà quelques indices sur les évènements qui se dérouleront à la fin du film... *Le thème de la Possession, déjà entendu dans le cinquième long métrage, est lui aussi utilisé pour montrer les liens entre Tom Jedusor/Voldemort et Dumbledore/Harry que se soit dans le passé ou le présent. On rencontre ce thème à plusieurs reprises dans la deuxième partie du film et atteint son point culminant dans les quinze dernières minutes avec ''The Drink of Despair, Inferi in the Firestorm et bien sûr The Killing of Dumbledore. On y découvre également d'autres thèmes, moins présents, mais qui se distinguent comme : *''Le thème des attaques de Mangemorts'' que l'on reconnait facilement grâce aux cordes agitées et aux percussions utilisées dans Opening ou bien encore Into the Rushes. *''Le thème de Slughorn, mêlant douleurs et mélancolies et facilement reconnaissable grâce à l'utilisation d'une flûte. *Le thème de Malefoy, mêlant le mystère et la malveillance aux doutes et désespoirs d'un jeune garçon qui doit accomplir une tâche impossible. *La 'thème de la romance' et les frivolités adolescentes, par l'utilisation de la harpe (Harry & Hermione) ou bien encore la guitare (When Ginny Kissed Harry). *La 'thème de la légèreté' et l'insouciance avec comme dignes représentants ''Living Death, School! et The Slug Party. Analyse de la B.O. du film Album Fiche technique *Musique de : Nicholas Hooper *Orchestrations : Geoff Alexander, Jeff Atmajian, Daryl Griffith, Alastair King et Simon Whiteside *Conduit par : Alastair King et Nicholas Hooper *Enregistré et Mixé par : Peter Cobbin aux studios Abbey RoadSite officiel des studios d'enregistrements londonien Abbey Road *Musique jouée par : The Chamber Orchestra of LondonSite officiel du London Chamber Orchestra *Choeurs :RSVP Voices et Oxford School Choir of Queen's College *Album produit par : Nicholas Hooper *Label : Warner Brothers Musiques de l'album *Opening *In Noctem *The Story Begins *Ginny *Snape & The Unbreakable Vow *Wizard Wheezes *Dumbledore's Speech *Living Death *Into the Pensieve *The Book *Ron's Victory *Harry & Hermione *School! *Malfoy's Mission *The Slug Party *Into the Rushes *Farewell Aragog *Dumbledore's Foreboding *Of Love & War *When Ginny Kissed Harry *Slughorn's Confession *Journey to the Cave *The Drink of Despair *Inferi in the Firestorm *The Killing of Dumbledore *Dumbledore's Farewell *The Friends *The Weasley Stomp Anecdotes *Les pistes Opening et Ginny s'inspirent du Thème d'Hedwige, une musique composée à l'origine par John Williams. *Les pistes Ron's Victory et Of Love & War reprennent également un autre thème écrit par John Williams : The Quidditch Match. *La piste "Wizard Wheezes" n'est pas utilisée dans le film. Les producteurs ont décidé d'utiliser l'une des pistes (légèrement modifiée) de la bande originale de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix intitulé "Fireworks" comme musique de fond durant les séquences à l'intérieur de la boutiques des jumeaux Weasley. *Il est possible d'entendre d'autres extraits de la bande originale du cinquième film durant les séquences de préparation au Quidditch (Dumbledore's Army) et pendant le premier cours de potions du professeur Slughorn (The Book). >> Bonus : *Dans le film, une musique bonus a été utilisée pour une séquence : lorsque les Gryffondor fêtent leur victoire face à l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Il s'agit d'un extrait de Big Beat Repeat, une musique composée par Josh Powell. *Notons enfin que deux musiques, aux titres inconnus, ont été utilisées pour la séquence du club de Slug et celle de la fuite des Mangemorts de Poudlard après l'assassinat de Dumbledore. Elles ont été composées par Nicholas Hooper mais ne sont pas présentes dans l'album de la bande originale du film. Voir aussi B.O. des autres films *Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (musique) Autres compositeurs *John Williams *Patrick Doyle *Alexandre Desplat Notes et références en:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (soundtrack) es:Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe (banda sonora) pl:Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (ścieżka dźwiękowa) ru:Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка (саундтрек) Catégorie:Musique des films